creo en ti
by valquiria 72
Summary: es un mix de canciones percabeh este es mi p rimer fic y espero que alguien lo lea jajaja


Creo en ti

Los héroes estaban sentados al rededor de la fogata jugando, riendo y comiendo malvaviscos azules.

De repente leo (hijo de Hefesto) saco una guitarra verde con llamas dibujadas en la madera.

He jason canta algo para pipes…seguro a ella le va a agradar…-reto leo.

Esto…n…no creo es que no canto bien…-

Vamos jason no me digas que tienes miedo…-contradijo travis stoll

Esta bien solo por pipes…-dijo aun dudando jason

Era un día como cualquiera

Nunca olvidare la fecha

Coincidimos sin pensar el tiempo y el lugar

algo mágico pasó tu sonrisa me atrapo

sin permiso me robaste el corazón

y así sin decirnos nada con un haz entre mi alma

ya comenzaba nuestro amor.

Tu me cambiaste la vida

desde que llegaste a mi

eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir

eres un sueño perfecto todo lo encuentro en ti

tu me cambiaste la vida

por ti es qué e vuelto a creer

ahora solo tus labios encienden mi ser

hoy ya no ay dudas aquí el miedo se fue de mi

y todo gracias a ti

tan hermosa eres por fuera

como nadie en la tiera

y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad

hoy la plabra amor tiene otra dirección

día y noche pido al cielo por los dos

ahora todo es tan claro es a ti a quien yo amo

me devolviste la ilusión.

Asi jason concluyo la canción dejando de lado la guitarra y se acerco a besar a pipes dspues de eso dijo:

Okey….a quien le toca creo que al señor shang

Q…q… ¡que! No yo no canto…

Vamos aslo por hazel…no le vas a cantar ni por que se acera su aniversario 4

Ok no me retes con eso y si tienes razón le cantare…esya canción que es muy especial…

Tu coleccionista de canciones

Dame razones para vivir

Tu la dueña de mis sueños

Quédate en ellos y hazme sentir

Y asi en un misterio poder descubrir

El sentimiento eterno

Tu con la luna en la cabeza el lugar en donde empieza

El motivo y la ilucion de mi existir

Tan solo tu solamente quiero que seas tu

Mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio

Mi compaz y mi camino

Solo tu solamente quiero que seas tu

Pongo en tus manos mi destino

por que vivo para estar siempre contigo amor

tu coleccionista de canciones mil emociones son para ti

tu lo que sone mi vida entera quedate en ella y hazme vivir y asi ir transformando la magia de ti en un respiro del alma

Tu con la luna en la cabeza el lugar en donde empieza

El motivo y la ilucion de mi existir

Tan solo tu solamente quiero que seas tu

Mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio

Mi compaz y mi camino

Solo tu solamente quiero que seas tu

Pongo en tus manos mi destino

por que vivo para estar siempre contigo amor.

Frank dejo la guitarra se paro y le entrego una caja envuelta con papel d regalo hazel lo abrió y vio una linda foto de ambos en nueva roma.

Hazel se paro y abrazo a Frank

Gracias…por todo

Hazel te amo te adoro

Bueno dejémonos de cosas melosas y veamos a quien le toca tocar la guitarra…a nico…te toca y cantale algo a monse…

Pe…pero…no…no lo se…percy puedo?

Claro pero no te pases…

Ok…

La vida siempre se ha gobernado sola

Nunca pregunta lo que quieres para ti

por desirle no tantas veces tu sin permiso apareses

enredando mi destino

Yo no se luchar con mis propios sentimientos

y yo no se jugar cuando estoy contigo

aun que quiera escaparme y no sentir mi corazón

aun que trate de olvidar quien decide es el amor

aun que ay alas en mi alma y mil caminos en mi piel

aun que mande la razón quien decide es el amor

talvez yo me di cuenta demasiado tarde estoy ya rendido

a la fueza de tus ojos

será que tu cuerpo conoce las leyes del día y la noche

que me tiene tan perdido

yo no se luchar con mis propios sentimientos

y yo no se jugar cuando estoy con tigo

aun que quiera escaparme y no sentir mi soledad

aunque trate de olvidar quien decide es el amor.

Nico concluyo lacancion abrazando a monse y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Espero que te guste

Me encanta…grcias

Hola…hermano mayor presente…

A…lo siento percy.. pero te toca cantale algo a anabeth.

Bueno tengo una canción pro no se…creo que…ok lo hare.

Ya no importa cada noche que espere

cada calle o laberinto que cruce

por que el cielo a conspirado a mi favor

y a un segundo de rendirme te encontré

piel con piel el corazón se me desarma

me haces ben enciendes luces en mi alma

creo en ti en este amor

que me vuelve indestructible que detuvo mi caída libre

creo en ti en mi dolor se quedo kilómetros atrás

mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz

El pasado es un mal sueno que acabo

un incendio que en tus brazos se apago

cuando estaba a medio paso de caer

tu silencio se encontraron con tu vos

te segui y rescriviste mi futuro es aquí mi único lugar seguro

creo en ti en este amor que me ha vuelto indestructible

que detuvo mi caida libre

creo en ti que mi dolor se quedo quilometros atrás

mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz

Annie antes de que digas algo-el dejo la guitarra y se arrodillo frente a ella sacando una pequeña caja negra- me harias el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Anabeth se quedo sin palabras no repondio inmediatamente ya que estaba muy sorprendida no importa cuan inteligente fuera su mente estaba en shock "el…me esta podiendo matrimonio…" pensó

Y…que dices annie serias mi esposa?-percy volvió a preguntar

SI!-respndio-percy si me quiero casar con tigo

FIN


End file.
